Chronicles of Blood and Hope
by time2read
Summary: Not much is written about First and Second and Third Hokages. Oneshot featuring a young Sarutobi of how he lost his parents.


I really like Naruto, there are just so many different character types and background stories. What I don't like is the fact that we barely get to know more than half of the characters and instead get chapters in which everyone just does Naruto worship which includes almost every character staring starry eyed at Naruto saying Naruto we believe in you! Now while that may be fine for say Hinata to say that once in a while it gets downright annoying when even the Kages start saying it! And it takes up the whole chapter just for them to get through all the different close ups of people saying it!Another thing I dislike are the fillers! Goodness those fillers are so ridiculous that tons of people I know have just stopped watching the anime and are sticking with the manga because of how downright stupid those fillers are. Instead of wasting time making up garbage the ones making the fillers should get a Kishimoto to provide them with in depth stories of the naruto characters which he wouldn't put into the manga and make arcs of those. Regardless I believe that there are some darker aspect the manga touches on such as hate, revenge and losing faith in oneself because so many bad things have happened to your friends. In the end Naruto just talks it off and the end, such as Neji's death that was so downplayed that I completely forgot he even died until I realized hey wait he hasn't been shown in a while and then a friend reminds me he died.

So I end the rant to say I will be writing one shots of the War focusing on a young Sarutobi his team and Sensei Tobirama, because I think that the Hokage's are just so cool and there is more to them than a few smiles, sayings and a hat. Also I think that Naruto's darker aspects aren't addressed much. If you like this you might want to check out my other story a night in Konoha. Well enjoy and leave reviews.

* * *

><p>A Night of Blood<p>

Adults always underestimated children. Sarutobi couldn't understand why his parents would send him out of the room when they discussed the "war." He could hold a Kunai better than even some gennin and he had already made his first kill. It was during training a day ago. He had heard something rustling in the bushes. His imagination ran circles and he instinctively threw his weapon at the trees. It had been a rabbit. Small dark brown and fluffy covered in splotches of red goo. It stared at him with its huge black globular eyes not blinking for some reason. He tried very hard to save it but for some reason no matter how hard he tried to force the wound together like he saw the healers do he couldn't reseal its sides. Maybe he had to be older to have flesh sealing abilities.

He brought the rabbit home but no matter how many times his parents tried to make him eat the rabbit stew he wouldn't eat it. They thought he was being a spoilt brat not eating when there was a shortage of food and all but how could he explain to them he didn't want it? They would think he was weak. Shinobi were meant to kill. It was rule number one kill or be killed. But he just couldn't get rid of the empty look in the rabbit's eyes. It was so furry and, he would never dare admit it to his parents, cute that every time he stared at his plate the bunny appeared running around like it was supposed to.

He would have gone to bed hungry but a man with red hair came in very late that night. He was covered in rain and he had a nasty cough. He had been accompanied by a man in an animal mask who had white hair. His parents exchanged low whispers and then his dad bowed to the animal masked man. It was brief but it made Sarutobi frown. The Hiruzun clan may only be a side branch but his father called the shots around this encampment. The shinobi with the bad cough sat next to his father talking so fast and low Sarutobi couldn't catch the words.

The man raised an eyebrow at him and cracked a grin. He then pulled out some rice crackers and handed it to him. Sarutobi wanted to refuse, food was hard to come by and as son of the commander it was his job to give food not take it. But the man insisted and so he took it. It was only then that his father realized he had been present throughout the entire episode. It was hard to miss a small child sitting in the corner quietly when there were more pressing things like moving pieces on the little map his father carried with him even during dinner time, not that there was ever much to eat.

His mother who had been staring at the fire for a very long time after the animal masked man spoke to her looked up when his dad said something to her with words he still couldn't fully understand and she ushered him out quickly sending him to his room. He scurried out quickly not wanting to agitate his parents. At times like these it was better to listen or he wouldn't get breakfast.

oooo

The man was still in their house today. His parents looked very worried for some reason. He had left and then came back with a worse cough then before. Sarutobi thought he saw blood drawn at one point. The man was placed in his room because their house was small and most of the other rooms were used for storage. He didn't mind much. His mother had wanted to move him to their bedroom for the night but his father said something about babying a child or something or other. And so it was decided for him that he would simply have to share his room for the night.

He couldn't understand why his parents deemed it okay for a shinobi they just met to stay in their house but his mom looked more distant then she did yesterday so he decided not to bother her.

Sarutobi went up to his room quietly trying not to make a sound as he climbed the stairs worried that he might wake up the redheaded shinobi. The man heard him anyway somehow.

"Hey there!" He rasped winking as he sat up slowly.

Sarutobi cocked his head. "Mother said you shouldn't be talking. Here," he handed a cup his Kasaan told him to give to the man.

The man nodded at him. Noticing his forehead protractor as the man sat up to drink he raised an eyebrow. "You a ninja already?"

The joking tone didn't suit Sarutobi. "Yep! And I'm gonna be the best Shinobi ever!" He dared the man to say otherwise.

The man chuckled which made Sarutobi even angrier. "Aren't you a bit young?" He hated how the adults looked down on him.

"I'm six! That's old enough!"

The man was about to answer but he keeled over in another fit of coughing. Sarutobi's anger subsided. But only a little, after all he couldn't stay angry at a shinobi who was clearly not thinking straight because of his health. "Oi, are you okay? Should I get you more water?"

The man shook his head swallowing sharply. "Why are you here anyway?" Most shinobi stayed at the barracks if they had no family to stay by. The redhead frowned. "Don't you remember me?"

He shook his head frowning confusedly. "I'm your first cousin," the man replied more confused, then laughed again. It made sense sort off. Sarutobi nodded slowly. His cousin placed a hand on Sarutobi's head and ruffled it warmly.

Sarutobi swatted his hand away scowling.

"Why are you never here?"

The man seemed to regard him as he chuckled some more. "I'm busy fighting the Uchiha."

"How many did you kill? Did you kill a lot?" Sarutobi suddenly asked interested. "You must be a hero or something if he killed a ton of the Uchiha bastards!"

"There's nothing to be proud off." His cousin sharply stated. "There people like us! They live they breathe!"

"And they come and haunt you with their blood filled eyes." Sarutobi added defensively. His cousin sighed like he had argued the case many times, which even Sarutobi could understand was the wrong point of view. The Uchiha were monsters. They had to be purged from this earth.

"Listen to me Sarutobi! They are not evil! They want peace just like us! If only we were willing to listen to each other through words rather than fists!"

Sarutobi snorted. "No wonder your all beat up, no one's gonna listen to that."

His cousin's eyes narrowed sharply. "I'm sorry that this is what is taught to kids your age. No wonder the war isn't ending!"

"I'm not a child!

"You have-" but he was cut off by a fit of coughing. Sarutobi poured more water into the cup giving it to him. His cousin drank and then fell back wheezing. Sarutobi was about to run off to get a doctor but a hand stopped him. "I'll be fine, just need rest."

Sarutobi frowned, "Your probably delirious."

The hold on his shoulder sharpened. "Not much you can do for chakra exhaustion."

Sarutobi relented watching as his cousin drifted off. He recalled a redheaded man come in a year ago a couple of times but he couldn't remember the face and the man had never spoken to him. It felt nice having a cousin maybe when he got better he would train with Sarutobi a bit.

Satisfied that his cousin didn't have any trouble sleeping he curled up into his own bed waiting for sleep to come.

oooo

He woke up suddenly to a scent of fresh blood in the air. He darted out of bed cold sweat running down his back. He tried to shake his cousin open who was muttering something in his sleep. Green eyes flew open. "Sarutobi!" But the gaze instantly flickered as the familiar scent was recognized.

"Get down!" Sarutobi would have argued but his cousins killing intent and eyes ordered obedience. He nodded and grabbed his kunai tightly.

The chakra presence was getting stronger. He followed his cousin into the hallway and was met with an Uchiha only a few years older than himself. There was no fight his cousin cut right through him as he made his way to his father's room only to be met with two full-fledged Uchiha. The older one nodded as the two Uchiha attacked. The next thing he knew his cousin was on the floor bleeding heavily. The Uchiha jumped at him but his father who had been making his way to them cut him down with his katana.

The Uchiha and his father faced off. The attacks were too fast to follow. He ran to his cousin and tried to force the flesh together but nothing happened. The eyes stared listlessly at him. "Wake up!" He whispered. A wall of fire and a warning from his father had him hurtling out of the way the flames nearly grazing him. He moved to the corner to avoid getting hit when a wall of water tore half the house away. He rolled out of the debris regaining his footing. Outside a battle was taking place. Somehow the enemy had slipped through their sentries.

The Uchiha kept blasting flames at him which his father blocked and then attacked the Uchiha. He suddenly locked eyes with the Uchiha the blood red eyes sucking him in but at that exact moment his father his sword through the man breaking whatever genjutsu the man wanted to put him into. Blood dripped from the man's mouth. Sarutobi ran to his father but the Uchiha only smiled and before Saarutobi could scream a warning to his father the hidden blade was pressed into his father's back. He screamed not even understanding why. Both fell. He pulled the knife out of his father yelling the whole time. He couldn't even remember much after that. He passed out covered in his father's blood. Then came the funeral.

He could hear the whispers as one by one the dead were laid to rest. His kasaan who had died from some ocular jutsu whispered as tsuku he didn't give a damn. His otosaan who had died killing some super strong Uchiha. Who cared if his parents died honorably in battle who cared who they defeated he wanted them back. It wasn't fair! Why did they have to die? And his cousin he just met! He hated them! He hated them all!

He stayed even when the rain started, drenching him to the bone. It felt cold. He made his way slowly toward his home half expecting his mother to come out and smile and tell him it was all a genjutsu, but it wasn't, she was gone, they were all gone. Perhaps there was some truth in what his cousin said, war needed to end but on his terms. One day just you wait he swore I will wipe you all out!

* * *

><p>I will add more oneshots I have two three ideas and if anyone wants me to write about anything in particular leave a request;p Though I warn you if I don't get an inspiration for the request I will probably not do it.<p> 


End file.
